the way it should be
by tiptoe28
Summary: Draco asks Hermione on a date. Will there be love? Certainly NOT - He hates her! But why is Hermione saying yes? read and find out.set in 7th year.DM, HG , RW and HP. My first story, be nice


„Oh fuck!" Draco Malfoy wimpered.

„Come on. Be a man" Blaise almost giggled.

„Yeah, easy for you to say. You don't have to... have.. to... Oh! I cant'even say that and you want me to DO that?" Malfoy almost shouted out .

„How hard it could be? You just have to go out on a date with Granger"

„I think I'm about to throw up...."

Malfoy was pale.. indeed

„Yeah well... you lost the bet. That's your problem now. Get your self together and..." Blaise was not able to finish his sentance cuz Draco shouted „ARRRGGG" in the middle of it.

That was it. He had to do it. He was a Malfoy after all.

„You're right. I just have to endure her presence for 15 minutes and then you can come and resque me!" he claped his hands together and smiled a well known Malfoy smile.

„ How?" Blaise eyes was as wide as Hagrids dinner plates.

„I don't know. Make something up.... like my skin could be allergic to Granger! Never mind... you don't have to make that up – cuz thats true. I swear – everytime she goes past me, my skin goes all red and scrachy"

Malfoy started scraching his stomach

„It's starting! Thinking of her gives me allergy" his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

„Wait! Why are we discussing this? Yes you have to go on a date with that thing, but first – you must ask her and she must say - yes!"

„And - Of fuck again! I never thought about how to get an ugly know it all to the date. Usualy I sort of like the girls I'm dating... Now I will have to choke back my vomit while I ask her..."

„Hmmm that's going to be grose, but I will be there to see it." Blase laughted but stoped at once cuz Dracos expression said it all. He will murder him and not even his left arm will be left for his mother to bury.

Hermione, Harry and Ron was eating dinner in the great hall – as usualy Ron was stuffing his mouth with so many food that even Hagrid was left to shame and Hagrid was a big man. Hermione played with her food, her mind was somewhere else, like in the deserted classroom...... alone with Ron..... kissing... touching....

„Ouch"

„Sorry Harry. My fork sliped" she turned bright red.

„Yeah. Where were you?" Harry estimated damages that Hermiones fork has done to his arm „here I am, eating, minding my own bussines and you stab me with your fork!"

„That's not very nice Hermione" Ron said. Well Harry and Hermione thought that Ron said that cuz it was not easy to understand him with all that food falling out from his mouth.

„Nevermind" Hermione sighted „Malfoy is coming"

„What do you want Malfoy?" Harry was irretated.

„None of your business Scarhead"

„Just for the record – do you always have to call me that?"

„Well ... yes. Your scar is pretty damn ugly and you are flashing it like a neon sign. Everywhere you walk .... boom – your scar! Do you think we all want to see it? Thats discusting. That scar is..."

„I get it. You can stop now"

„Harry is not flashing his scar like a neon sign!" Hermione said, her voice full with anger „and how do you know what a neon sign is Malfoy?"

„How dare you to acuse me on knowing that! I do not know that! Thats some kind of muggle thing!"

„Exactly" Harry said with a smile.

„Fuck off Potter! I have to talk with that thing thats sitting on your left" Malfoy smirked.

Harry jumped to his feet „That thing hapens to be my friend so..."

„Oh.. you call her that thing too!"

„I do not call Hermiona that!"

„Sit down Harry. What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione broke off the argument for the sake of all. She looked in to Malfoys face and saw a bit of shame. Realy?

„You have to come to the date with me!" he blurted the words out with the speed of the golden snitch.

Harry and Ron was up to their feet and were screaming asults in Malfoys face. Hermione silenced her friends and pointed a finger at Malfoys chest.

„What do you mean – have to? I have to?"

„Well.. yeah"

„Why?"

And Malfoy said the first words that came to his mind. That girl was scary!

„Because I love you?"

„You love no one but yourself" Hermione spat

„True but can't a guy try?"

Everyone was looking at Malfoy with their mouth wide open. Harry was babling something but Hermione stood her ground.

„Well that was fun but I have to go and rip my skin from my face cuz thats what I better do than go out with you Malfoy"

„Well said" Ron was backing her up.

„Hmm that is interesting and I would like to help you with that! Can we do it on our date?" Malfoy smirked again.

„Do what?"

„Rip your skin from your face of course!"

Hermione sighted and turned to her food. She thought that best thing to do was just to ignore Malfoy.

„You will go to the date with me Granger. You don't know how bad I want you to say no, but you will say yes. Belive me" and with the last smirk he was gone.

„ok... What was up with him?"

„That was weird... he hates you Hermione. Everytime he looks at you it looks like he will throw up in his mouth"

„Thanks Ron"

„You know what I mean. Why was he asking you on a date?"

„Good question. Maybe you should go and ask that idiot"

„Good question indeed" Harry was wondering what on earth just happened. That was not Malfoy they knew. Well he always spat insults here and there , Harry was used to it but asking Hermione out on a date??? That was something new.

Ron and Harry was waiting in a coridor for potions to start when Malfoy traid again.

„Hey Weasel, I'll give you 20 galeons if you'll make Granger come to the date with me. You could use some money to buy new set of brains"

Ron reached out his hand as to take them.

„Realy? Do we have a deal?" Malfoy took out 20 galeons from his pocket and smiled.

„Yeah" , Ron smiled back, but then his expression changed „Are you a complete idiot feret? Do you think I would sell my friend to you?"

„Well .... you don't have any money or brains so I thought..."

„Think again Malfoy" Ron pulled out his wand but Harry stoped him.

„There's no need for that. That's just Malfoy. And Snape is coming"

Hermione showed up just in time, 2 more seconds and she would be late for class.

„Where were you?" Harry wispered „Malfoy was trying to buy you from Ron"

„And I know the reason why!"Hermione smiled a victorious smile.

„Was there a book about it in the library?" Ron gasped in well played surprise

„Of course not! But I heard what Pansy was telling to her friends..." she could tell no more cuz Snape stared at her with murderous eyes.

„So?" asked Harry when they reached the common room.

„Malfoy apparently lost a bet and his punishment was to go out on a date with me!"

„That's not a punishment! I would love to go out with..." Ron stopped terrified of what he just said.

„Thanks Ron", Hermione smailed a shy smile „but it is for Malfoy"

„Ok that is his punishment but why is he doing it? I mean what will happen if he's not doing it?" Harry wondered.

„Damn it , that's the one thing I don't know. But I bet it's good. I mean Malfoy would not ask me if..." Hermione trailed of. She started to walk around the common room biting her lip, boys were going crazy. After 10 minutes Harry could not take it anymore

„What! Hermione just tell what you are thinking or I will go mad!"

„She's going to say yes" Ron wispered.

„What? She's not going to... Are you going to? Hermione? Hey are you listening to me? Hermione?"

„Yes"

„Please tell me that this Yes was for my question and not for Malfoys" Harry said with painfull expression on his face.

„I'm sorry Harry but I think that we can get so much fun out of this!"

„I'm not following you Hermione!"

„Think about it Harry. Malfoy realy wants me to say yes. We could make him do things. Fanny things. Funny for us I mean" Hermione smiled a wicked smile. After few seconds the boys started to smile too.

„Funny things you say?" Harry asked with a smirk.

„Oh yes!"

Next morning irritated Malfoy ate breakfast with his friends in the great hall.

„Just use your Malfoy charm" Blaise shrug his shoulders

„I can't use my charm on her!" Malfoy rolled his eyes and stabed his plate with anger.

„Why not? You always use you charm on girls"

„Yeah. On the girls I like. Or on the girls that are tolerable and I want some snogging. But I hate her!"

„Talking about that thing. She's coming"

„What?" Malfoys fork sliped and his breakfast ended up on the floor „Shit!"

„Language Malfoy"

„Oh, hello mudblood. Nice for you to come and ruin my breakfast!"

„Well I just came to ask if your offer is still open but I can..." Hermione turned around and started to walk away.

„Don't you dare to move Granger" Malfoy was on his feet „You came to say yes? Why?"

„Because I love you?"

„Oh. Very funny Granger. What do you want?"

It was all business now.

„I want you to make a presentation about house elves and how the purebloods treat them with no respect in the benefit of S.P.E.W. And you have to do it in the Slytherin common room" Hermione was dead serious.

„What? There's no way I'm going to do that!" Malfoy spat

„Face it Malfoy. You have no choice."

„You know about the bet, don't you Granger"

„Aha"

„Fuck" Malfoy started to wisper to himself thinking about his choices. That stupid mudblood was right. He had no choice. Damn it. And damn it again.

„Fine" he said so quiet that even himself could not hear it.

„Sorry?"

„I said fine" Malfoy yelled in Hermiones face.

„Meet me in „Three broomsticks" this Saturday at noon" he aded with a wisper and at that point Hermione saw it –she saw the face of a boy who's trying not to vomit .

It was Saturday. Hermione, Ron and Harry was sitting at the table in the „Three broomsticks" and waiting for Malfoy to show up.

„I don't like this", Ron slamed his hand on the table. Hermione and Harry looked up at him wondering.

Ron opened his mouth to speak for the first time today. He was dead silent all the way to the „Three broomsticks" and now he spoked and slamed his hand all at once. Harry and Hermione was sitting in silence waiting for Ron to continue.

„And not because I don't want to make fun at that git. I want to . I just... I don't like that... that you..." he looked at Hermione with pain in his eyes.

„Just spit it out", Harry encouraged Ron to go on.

„OK OK Don't rush me. It's hard for me because I don't like the thought about Malfoy and Hermione together on a date. In fact I don't like the thougt about anybody on the date with you. Anybody but me..." Ron locked his eyes on Hermione and she just lost it. Huge grin was spreading on her face.

„It's nice to hear that Ron", sho took his hand „It's going to be fine. It's not a real date."

Hermione lingered for a second „How about we go on a date later today Ron? On a real one?"

It was Rons turn to grin. He turned bright red and noded his head. Harry sighted.

„Thats nice. I'm happy for you two but Malfoy is here. Go on Hermione. We will watch you from here"

Hermione stood up but Ron was not willing to let her go.

„Ron" she jerked her hand „let me go. I'm going to be fine."

Ron gave in and the date of the dacade was about to begin.

„Oh... it's you," Malfoy almost gaged when Hermione took a seat in front of him at the table.

„Were you waiting for someone else? I heard that Moining Murtle is free today!" Hermione said in a mocking voice.

„I just hoped it's all just a dream and in a reality I have a date with a girl!"

„I will drink butter beer"

„I don't think I will be able to drink or eat," Malfoy gaged for real this time.

„Oh grow up Malfoy"

„Do we have to talk?" Malfoy said with a hope.

„Fine," Hermione sighted

And so they sat in silence for half an hour just trying to imagine that they are not in the „Three broomsticks" with each other. Hermione played with her glass and was visible annoyed. Malfoy just stared at his hands.

„This is the best date I ever bin on" Hermione broke the silence

„It's the first one for you. How nice!"

„I'm getting bored"

„Same here"

And they sat in the silence some more.

„Why are you here?" Hermione asked

„What do you mean?" Malfoy forgot that he wanted not to talk with her.

„You lost the bet. Big deal. I mean you could just say to Blaise – I'm not going to go to the date with Hermione"

„I can't say that!"

„Sorry, I guess you can say – I'm not going on a date with Mudblood", Hermione spat

„I don't mean that. I can't say that I don't want to because it's my punishment. I have to be here. Damn I hate it, but it's about my Slytherin honour"

„What?"

„Girls..." Malfoy just shook his head.

„Oh look ,we are talking!" Harmione almost smiled.

„Yuck"

„Same here"

Hermione tryed to think about her planed date with Ron but that did not help much. She had to admit, she hated to be here with Malfoy as much as he hated to be here with her. Oh buger – how long does she have to stand this? Cant's someone come and resque her? And when that thought rushed trough Hermiones mind Blaise showed up. Smirking of course.

„Malfoy quick. You have to come," he said with a rapture „Death eaters are burning house elves in the back yard"

„Is that all you could come up with? Death eaters burning house elves? Realy?" Malfoy was furious.

„Well she loves them so much. I thought that it would be funny," Blaise snorted

„Never mind. I just want to get over with this," Hermione gave a deep sight.

„Thank you"

„Are you thanking me?"

„NO! I'm thanking GOD," Malfoy spat and run out as fast as he could.

And just like that it was over. Hermione and Ron went on the date later that day and Malfoy gave a great presentation about house elves that evening in the Slytherin common room – he was a Malfoy after all and when a Malfoy does something he does it good. Exept for the date with Granger. Damn it was a bad date. Oh well, he survived it and that was all that mattered.

And the next day all was back as it should be. Just insults here and there. No talking to that thing. No going on a date with her. A normal life for a Malfoy.


End file.
